In recent years, there has been an observation report that a single domain wall was driven by an electric current. There is proposed a magnetic memory capable of shifting a domain wall on the basis of the current drive. In the disclosures, a domain wall is moved by a current in a magnetic line. The magnetic line has a magnetic structure which is divided into two or more magnetic domains, thereby enabling a magnetic recording device having a similar magnetic structure to a magnetic tape. Such a magnetic memory is increasingly required of large memory capacity due to high density of cells.
There has been proposed a read-out method for a domain-wall motion type memory in the background art. The method provides a CPP-GMR or TMR element to a read-out unit of the magnetic line. On the other hand, there has been also proposed another read-out method employing Cu or Al wiring on the basis of induced electromotive force.